


Mi Amor

by HappyFlappyFangirl



Series: coco fanfics [2]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Imector, One Shot, Post-Canon, i hope you enjoy this angsty fluffy mess, these two are so cute honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFlappyFangirl/pseuds/HappyFlappyFangirl
Summary: what happens when Imelda calls Hector a pet name for the first time in nearly a century?this very angst and very fluffy and i hope you enjoy it





	Mi Amor

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is just some post-canon imector hurt/comfort, I hope you like it.

Héctor and Imelda were sitting on the sofa together and talking. They were still a bit hesitant with each other, especially Héctor, but they still enjoyed each other’s company and would spend a lot of time talking to each other, even telling each other stories from there past, although they both kept out stories that hurt. Héctor was telling Imelda a funny anecdote and they were both laughing together.

“mi amor I...” Imelda started to say when they stopped laughing, stopping herself when she realised that Héctor had started tearing up  
.  
“m-mi amor?” his eyes filled with tears upon hearing her address him with a pet name for the first time in almost a century. “I-Imelda d-do you love me?” 

“of course I do Héctor,” Imelda replied. For a while she was unsure about her feelings towards him, having buried them for such a long time, but she felt like part of her had always still loved him, and recently more and more of her felt lovingly towards him, to the point that she had referred to him affectionately without even thinking about it.

“r-really? E-even though I left? E-even though I-”

Héctor suddenly burst into tears and threw himself over Imelda in a sudden hug.

“I-I’m so s-sorry Imelda,” he said through broken sobs.

Imelda was surprised by Héctor’s reaction to her confession. She knew she had been unsure about her feelings and that she hadn’t expressed that she wanted to continue their relationship, but she hadn’t expected him to be this shocked that she still had feelings for him, neither had she thought that he would have felt so undeserving of her affection that he would start crying. She returned the hug and started speaking words of comfort to him

“it’s okay, Héctor, it’s okay. I love you, Héctor, it’s okay” she said rubbing his back tenderly.

“b-but I left you and i-it hurt you so much!!”

It was true that she was hurt when he had left, but after she had found out the truth about what happened, that he had tried to come back home to her and coco, and that he had been killed, her anger towards him had diminished. Especially when she realised that her actions had caused him to spend almost a century suffering.

“it’s okay, mi amor, it’s okay, I’m not mad at you, it's alright.” She said, running her fingers through his hair soothingly.

“e-even though you had to raise Coco on your own a-and it was all my fault?!”

She felt so upset that he felt like that, that he had blamed himself entirely for what had happened when Ernesto was the one that murdered him and she was the one had caused him to be forgotten.

“it wasn’t your fault Héctor, it’s okay, I don’t blame you for what happened, it’s okay.”

Eventually, Héctor’s sobs diminished, and he started calming down as Imelda continued to comfort him.

“It’s okay, mi amor, it’s okay, I still love you, it’s okay.”

Héctor broke out of the hug and looked at Imelda with a thin smile.

“e-even after everything that happened?”

It was true that a lot had happened, that their relationship had gone through a lot, but after spending more time with him recently, she had remembered how much she had missed him, how much she had enjoyed spending time with him,it made her realize that even though they had a lot to work through, their relationship was worth it.

Imelda leaned over and planted a kiss on Héctor’s cheek, leaving him a little flustered.

“yes” she replied, smiling affectionately at her still flustered husband.

“I’m sorry mi amor,” he said with a weak laugh, “I guess I was just being silly.” 

“no,” she said firmly “you weren’t being silly, I…I made our family forget you, made them hate you when they didn’t even know anything about you, it makes sense that you would feel like that, but-” she sighed “but you shouldn’t have to, and I want to try my best to make you feel welcome in our family,”

“thank you,” he said, his voice a grateful whisper and his eyes filled with tender warmth. “I love you so much, Imelda,”

Imelda affectionately held Héctor’s cheek and looked deep into the dark brown eyes of the man that she loved, that she had always loved, she just hadn’t let herself remember that for so long.

“I love you too.” She replied fondly. 

“now,” she said getting up from the sofa “its time for bed, how about you sleep in mine tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> aren't they so cute together?
> 
> \- I only realised after writing this that the last line seems kind of dirty and that wasn't my intention.
> 
> \- sorry my fics are so short, I'm trying to work on that.
> 
> if you enjoyed this fic please leave a kudos or comment and if you found any problems feel free to leave some constructive criticism.


End file.
